Internal Affairs
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: High School dances are always enjoyable. Naruto and Sakura, are just another typical high school couple, and dances are just another atmosphere to help them have some fun! Oneshot High School Lemon Fic.


**Well:**

**A little note to my readers. I haven't written a lemon in a long time, although I have written one or two before but this is my first I'll openly post on fanfic. I was reading through some of one of my favorite authors' stories and Chelsea-chee's _Just a Typical High School Day_ inspired me into writing a high-school lemon fic. This is my first posted lemon, so be nice... It's practice for my highly anticipated _Fall, Another Naruto Oneshot Romance_ (my beta-reader convinced me to write a lemon in it, and I intend to make it the best I've written!)**

**Hope y'all like it! Post reviews and stuff to kinda help me out. Tips would be greatly appreciated**

**'Ranger**

* * *

**Internal Affairs**

* * *

Sakura sat in a bench adjacent to Konoha High's courtyard. Often, after an intense and successful futbol game, the school would be ambitious enough to host a victory dance in the school's somewhat crowded courtyard. The cramped courtyard, loud music, hormone-enraged teenagers, and often lack of chaperones was the perfect recipe for everyone knows what. Something most of her fellow cheerleaders, including Ino, were kind enough to graciously share the very next day.

The pink-haired teen sat quietly on the bench in her red and white Konoha High cheerleader uniform. And, just like always, her idiot-yearbook-of-a-boyfriend was taking pictures of the dance rather than spending his precious time with her.

Naruto popped out of the gigantic mob of dancing people, holding his camera high above his head. Sweat sparkled from his forehead and he was breathing heavily. Obviously, at some point, he must've gotten hot because his hoodie was loosely tied around his waist. He sat next to his girlfriend with a sigh, "Jeez, it's a freakin' madhouse in there..."

_Cha, it always is! _She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face to hide her anger.

He must've noticed. "Are you upset Sakura-chan?"

"No!" She haughtily responded.

"Don't lie, Sakura-chan." Naruto put his arm around her waist and puller her closer to him. "You know I can read your actions..."

Sakura rolled her eyes, folded her arms, and turned to him with a smirk. "God, Naruto, you're so thick! I'm upset that we only have one hour of the dance left! You spent an entire hour and a half taking pictures!" She softly pounded his arm in anger.

"Hey... an hour is still a long time!" Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but noticed that her boyfriend was making quick glances around the courtyard. He suddenly tugged her out of the bench. "Follow me."

Given Naruto's abnormal strength, Sakura didn't have much choice but to let him tug her wherever it was he was leading her. He pulled her into the school's longest hallway, most of the school happened to be based around it. At one end of the hall was the science lab, the other opened up to the courtyard from which they had jogged from.

About halfway down the hall he stopped, and she followed suit. Sakura leaned against the lockers. Naruto turned to her with a strange look on his face. "What is it, Fox?"

Naruto simply smiled at her, "C'mere you little Minx..."

He pinned her against the school lockers and deeply kissed her. At first, Sakura was caught off guard... but after several seconds, she returned the kiss ferociously. Naruto let go of her wrists in order to grasp her waist, the cheerleader took that opportunity to throw her arms around his neck to pull him into their kiss.

Sakura felt his tongue brush against her lips and she gladly granted him entry. She smiled into it. Naruto must have prepared... he had a slight minty taste about him. Burying her fingers into his hair, Sakura let him explore her mouth. After several intense minutes, he pulled away from her, panting.

"Damn, you must be fucking desperate..." Sakura said between heavy breaths. "We're in a hallway; couldn't we be in, like, a closet or classroom?"

Naruto smiled at her. "I couldn't wait that long..." He pressed himself against her body and whispered calmly into her ear. "God, I want you..."

Sakura let a seductive smile cross her face. "Since when have you not?"

When Sakura first consented to be a cheerleader, she argued about how their skirts didn't cover the girls' undergarments. That was, of course, before she got a boyfriend and discovered the design's convenience.

AS she was pulling her panties off from underneath her skirt, Naruto was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Midway pulling his pants down, he froze and then looked up at her with a concerned look on his face. "Shit..."

Sakura dropped her undergarment on the floor and sighed. "You forgot didn't you." Naruto slowly nodded. They stood in silence for several seconds before Sakura walked up to him and pulled his boxers down. "I say... fuck it." She roughly kissed him and wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

He briefly pulled away. "You sure?"

"Yeah... Besides, we've done it without one half a dozen times before..."

That was all the incentive Naruto needed. He pushed Sakura up against the lockers. Roughly kissing her, Naruto began to gently penetrate his fragile girlfriend's body. The pink-haired cheerleader tightly held herself against him, quietly moaning as she felt his member enter her body.

Naruto lingered inside her, letting Sakura's walls tighten around him. "You have to tell me you want it, Sakura..."

Sakura whimpered in anger and in pleading. _God damn it, Naruto! I hate it when you do this! I freakin' hate it!_ Naruto began to gently stroke her sides and she moaned.

Always, out of pure defiance, Sakura would hold out for as long as she could... Sometimes, her boyfriend would cave before she did.

After all... Both of them wanted it...

Sakura bit her lip in order to resist, but it was too much for her to handle. "Damn it! You win, Naruto" _This time..._ "Just do it! Just fuck me!"

Naruto kissed her and began to slowly thrust in and out, Sakura let out a satisfied moan each time he plunged into her. It had been awhile since they last had sex, and it was satisfying that they were screwing now...

"Sakura..." Naruto said mid-thrust. "What if I –?"

"Just do it inside me if you _really_ have to..." Sakura whispered into his ear. "I don't want to get my uniform dirty. Last time you did that, it took forever to come off my skirt. It was a miracle I didn't get in trouble."

Naruto chuckled, though it was half-struggled.

Sakura wrapped a leg around his waist to pull him closer, she could feel herself getting wet and rested her chin on his shoulder, whispering as she did so. "Naruto... Go faster... Please..."

The blonde smiled. "You really want it don't you, babe?"

"C'mon now..." She panted. "We haven't done it in weeks..."

His thrusts became more sporadic and irregular as he picked up his pace. "You're such a slut, Sakura-chan..." Naruto kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers.

She moaned into his mouth. "Unh... Yeah... But I'm _your_ slut."

Naruto began to slow, but every time he buried himself into her he did it with more strength and intensity. He grunted, pressing Sakura tightly against the school's white lockers.

As his thrusts grew irregular, so did her breaths. Sakura knew what was coming. "Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... Na – ah – AHHHH!!"

Sakura felt herself spill out onto Naruto's shaft, her pleasured scream resonating and bouncing off of the walls in the hallway. It felt wonderful having his seed shoot into her, his warmth making her temperature rise.

He pulled out of her with heavy breaths.

The cheerleader leaned heavily against the lockers, shaking vigorously and fighting to control her balance. A thick, white juice was dripping out of her pussy, hitting the floor with a loud 'plop' that echoed down the hall.

"Shit..." Sakura saw their combined cum slowly sliding down the locker. "Whose is this?"

Naruto smiled. "Ino's..."

"Oh... Well..." She shrugged. "She won't care..." Sakura had finally stopped shaking. "  
How much time before the dance is over?"

He looked at his watch. "Forty-five minutes."

The pink-haired girl smiled.

Naruto smiled back. "Again?"

"Again..."

* * *


End file.
